wulffplagfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Manfred Schmidt
Hintergrund zu Manfred Schmidt Hier fehlen noch die Quellenangaben Manfred Schmidt führte in seiner frühen Schaffensperiode seine Geschäfte unter der Firmierung "Manfred Schmidt". An seiner Wohnadresse in der Kölner Spichernstraße 24 prangte lediglich ein großes Metallschild mit der Aufschrift "Manfred Schmidt Office". Ende 1980 firmierte er auf Anraten seines damaligen Steuerberaters Kniekamp um. Die Firma lautete nun auf: "Manfred Schmidt MS Medien Management GmbH", HRB 21202 Amtsgericht Köln. Selbstverständlich liefen die Geschäfte prächtig, und alsbald wurde der Sohn des Steuerberaters Kniekamp, Markus Kniekamp, in der Firma tätig. 2007 wurde Markus Kniekamp zum Geschäftsführer der Manfred Schmidt MS Medien Management GmbH berufen. Schon um die Jahrtausendwende hielt sich Manfred Schmidt mehr in seiner Villa in Puerto Andraxt (Mallorca) und Berlin auf, als in Köln. Allerdings stand auch die "Beziehung" zu Markus Kniekamp nicht mehr unter einem guten Stern, obschon die Geschäftsergebnisse weiterhin ausserordentlich gut waren. Am 17. Juni 2008 wurde die Manfred Schmidt MS Medien Management GmbH dann umfirmiert. Nunmehr lautete der Firmenname auf "M-Medien Management GmbH". Ein knappes halbes Jahr später, nämlich genau am 5. Februar 2009, meldete die M-Medien Management GmbH beim Amtsgericht Köln die Insolvenz an (73 IN 417/08). Plötzlich waren Millionen an Schulden aufgelaufen. Ein Schelm, wer sich Böses dabei denkt. Auch das von Markus Kniekamp in der Zeit seiner Verbundenheit mit Manfred Schmidt geführte Lokal auf der Luxemburger Straße in Köln ging pleite. Manfred Schmidt hatte währenddessen eine neue Freundschaft geschlossen, mit dem jungen und smarten Boris Radke, dem Neffen der Ex-Bundesgesundheitsministerin Ulla Schmidt. Wie so oft bei Manfred Schmidt, war auch diese "Freundschaft" nur mehr temporär. Ende 2009/Anfang 2010 musste Boris Radke die nunmehr von Barcelona aus agierende Firma verlassen. Alsbald siedelte Manfred Schmidt dann in die Schweiz um. Fakturiert wurden die Geschäfte teilweise aus Spanien, teilweise der Schweiz. Welches Finanzamt soll da noch den Durchblick behalten? Dies und noch viel mehr kann alles im Internet recherchiert werden. Veranstaltungsreihe Nord-Süd-Dialog Dreh- und Angelpunkte der Netzwerkpflege waren die Gipfel im Rahmen des Nord-Süd-Dialogs. Die Staatskanzlei war wohl doch aktiv bei der Sponsorensuche eingebunden, die Mehrerlöse überließ man Manfred Schmidt: "Bundespräsidenten lugt immer wieder ein Mann hervor: Manfred Schmidt. Er ist der Partykönig für die politische und wirtschaftliche Elite des Landes. Jetzt ist er wegen Bestechungsverdachts ins Visier der Staatsanwaltschaft geraten. (...) Die Veranstaltung war ein lohnendes Geschäft - auch für Schmidt. Angeblich soll er von den Sponsoren 685.000 Euro eingenommen, die Sause aber nur 300.000 Euro gekostet haben"Thorsten Denkler Korruptionsvorwurf gegen Wulffs Partyplaner - "Sozialarbeiter" der deutschen Elite Süddeutsche.de vom 20.01.2012 "Auffällig erscheint auch der Besuch des Leiters des Privatkundengeschäfts der BW-Bank, Axel Döhner, am 14. Oktober 2009 bei einem luxuriösen Abendessen in der Norddeutschen Landesbank in Hannover.' '''Event-Veranstalter Manfred Schmidt hatte Ministerpräsident Wulff, dessen Frau Bettina und drei Dutzend Unternehmensvertreter zu dem von der Nord/LB bezahlten Treffen eingeladen; es galt, Sponsoren für eine im Dezember geplante Party mit dem Titel "Nord-Süd-Dialog" zu finden. (...) Die BW-Bank will sich zu der Reise ihres Mitarbeiters nicht äußern."Der Spiegel BUNDESPRÄSIDENT - Privatkredit nach Porsche-Rettung Printausgabe 1/2012 vom 02.01.2012 'Strafrechtliche Ermittlungen' Pressemitteilung der Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover vom 19. Januar 2012: : "Die Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover unter Leitung von Oberstaatsanwalt Hans-Jürgen Lendeckel hatte mit Beamten des Niedersächsischen Landeskriminalamtes Privat- und Geschäftsräume des ehemaligen niedersächsischen Regierungssprechers Olaf Glaeseker und des Eventmanagers Manfred Schmidt in Wunstorf, Berlin und der Schweiz durchsucht. Den Beschuldigten wird Bestechlichkeit bzw. Bestechung vorgeworfen. (...) Die Durchsuchung in der Schweiz ist von den dortigen Behörden bewilligt und durchgeführt worden. Gesucht wurden Aufzeichnungen zu dem Nord-Süd-Dialog, den Urlaubsaufenthalten sowie allgemein den beruflichen und privaten Verbindungen der Beschuldigten miteinander. Bei den Durchsuchungen wurden Schriftstücke und Computerdateien pp. gesichert, die jetzt ausgewertet werden."Niedersächsische Staatsanwalten Durchsuchung bei Olaf Glaeseker und Manfred Schmidt vom 20.01.2012 Das Ergebnis der Durchsuchung von Geschäftsräumen Schmidts im schweizerischen Zug liegt noch nicht vor. "Schmidt versucht derzeit laut "Spiegel" mit einem Anwaltna presseportal Presserechtliches Informationsschreiben Manfred Schmidt vom 02.02.2012, die Herausgabe der Ermittlungsergebnisse nach Deutschland zu verhindern."Berliner Morgenpost Neue Vorwürfe - Christian Wulff bekam Skoda zum Vorzugspreis vom 06.02.2012 Der Spiegel Baden-Württembergische Landesregierung rückt Glaeseker-Akten nicht raus vom 05.02.2012 'Weitere Ermittlungen' Die Affäre um den Organisator des Nord-Süd-Dialogs, Manfred Schmidt, könnte sich von Niedersachsen auch nach Baden-Württemberg ausweiten. Beim Nord-Süd-Dialog 2008 in Stuttgart sprach Ministerialrat Michael Hörrmann, seit 2008 Geschäftsführer der Staatlichen Schlösser und Gärten mit Sitz in Bruchsal, potenzielle Sponsoren an und avisierte ihnen die Kontaktaufnahme durch den Partyveranstalter Schmidt. Der Stuttgarter Zeitung liegen Hinweise vor, dass Hörrmann zusammen mit seiner Frau im gleichen Jahr einen kostenlosen Urlaubsaufenthalt in einem Anwesen Schmidts verbrachte. Dabei soll es sich um eine Stadtvilla im südfranzösischen Banyuls-sur-Mer handeln. Der Vorgang wird bislnag nur vom Finanz- und Wirtschaftsministerium geprüft. Im gleichen Ort zwischen Pyrenäen und Mittelmeer soll auch der frühere Sprecher von Christian Wulff, Olaf Glaeseker, mit seiner Familie mehrfach unentgeltlich Immobilien von Schmidt genutzt haben. Stuttgarter Zeitung "Nachspiel zum Nord-Süd-Dialog" Andreas Müller, vom 22.02.2012 Beziehung zu Wulff 'Mallorca 2006' : Belegt ist ein Treffen mit Wulff im Rahmen einer von Schmidt und einem Kompagnon organisierten Party im Luxus-Hotel Maradavall auf Mallorca am 20. April 2006 (Ostern). Hier lernte Schmidt auch Veronica Ferres kennen, die er dann später Maschmeyer vorstellte. : Hier ein kleiner Einblick in die illustre Teilnehmerschar: : "Wer zu diesem Oster-Cocktail eingeladen war, der konnte sich darauf schon etwas einbilden. Carsten K. Rath, Geschäftsführer der Arabella Hotel Holding, und Medien-Manager' Manfred Schmidt''' hatten am Samstagvormittag eine illustre Schar von VIPs auf die Terrasse der Luxus-Herberge Mardavall (Costa d'en Blanes) gebeten. Es sollte der erste Event sein, den Sabine Christiansen mit ihrem neuen Lebensgefährten Norbert Medus besuchte. Bitte keine Fotos, so ließ die Talklady vorab verlauten. Dass die offensichtlich verliebte Christiansen einen ziemlich glücklichen Eindruck machte, kann daher nur von Anwesenden berichtet werden. Und wer war da? Hier einige Namen aus der Gästeliste: Tennis-Legende Boris Becker, Schauspielerin Veronica Ferres, Fußball-Manager Reiner Calmund, der niedersächsische Ministerpräsident''' Christian Wulff', Ex-Tennisprofi Charly Steeb, Golf-de-Andratx-Manager Stefan Blöcher, Campino-Wirt Pino Persico, WDR-Programmdirektor Ulrich Deppendorf, Air-Berlin-Geschäftsführerin Elke Schütt, Filmproduzent' David Groenewold', Rechtsanwalt Peter Schmalisch, Filmproduzentin Gisela Marx, Kostümbildnerin Maria Lucas, Edda Kraft, Showchefin von Sat 1 und MM-Redaktionsdirektor Wolfram Seifert."Mallorca Magazin VIPs mit Meerblick vom 21.04.2006 'Wahlparty zur Bundespräsidentschaft 2010' : "Am Abend der Bundespräsidenten-Wahl feiern 80 ausgewählte Bekannte den Erfolg von Christian Wulff auf Kosten des Eventmanagers Manfred Schmidt. Die Gästeliste für das Fest stammt nach Informationen der "Süddeutschen Zeitung" zum Teil aus Wulffs unmittelbarem Umfeld - und der Bundespräsident wusste von der Liste."Süddeutsche.de Bundespräsident in Bedrängnis - Wulffs Staatskanzlei schrieb Gästeliste für Party vom 25.01.2012 Weitere Veranstaltungen '"Deutschland trifft Österreich"' '''2008'thumb|Wiener Hofburg : Während der Europameisterschaft 2008 lud Manfred Schmidt nach Wien in die Hofburg. Am 16. August 2008 traf die Östereichische Nationalmannschaft im Praterstadion auf die deutsche Auswahl (Endstand 1:0 für die deutsche Mannschaft). "Unter dem Motto "Deutschland trifft Österreich" veranstaltete der deutsche Organisator für Promi- und Medienevents, Manfred Schmidt, gemeinsam mit Verleger Detlef W. Prinz eine VIP-Feier in der Hofburg." Unter den Gästen Maria Furtwängler, Veronica Ferres, Lufthansa-Chef Wolfgang Mayrhuber, Angela Merkel, Außenminister Frank-Walter Steinmaier, Innenminister Wolfgang Schäuble, Finanzminister Peer Steinbrück, Verteidigungsminister Franz Josef Jung, Verkehrsminister Wolfgang Tiefensee und Umweltminister Sigmar Gabriel. Auch der Berliner Bürgermeister Klaus Wowereit, der Ministerpräsident von Thüringen, Dieter Althaus, Nordrhein-Westfalens Innen- und Sportminister Ingo Wolf waren mit von der Partie, genauso wie Franz Klammer oder Franz Beckenbauer.Society 24.at Diese Promis stürmen Wien vom 16.06.2008 „Arcandor Media Get Together“ 2008 in Hamburg : Der "Focus" berichtete am 1. Februar 2012, wer alles seinen Einladungen Folge leistete und wie Schmidt sich die Politiker bei Laune hielt: "Wulff, Wowereit, Beck ... Wie Partykönig Schmidt die Politiker umgarnte (...) Per Privatjet von Berlin nach Hamburg? Ein paar Tage ausspannen im südfranzösischen Banyuls-sur-Mer? Partymanager Manfred Schmidt ließ seine Gunst nicht nur Christian Wulff zukommen, sondern Politikern aller Parteien – die nahmen meist dankend an."Focus Online Wulff, Wowereit, Beck ... Wie Partykönig Schmidt die Politiker umgarnte vom 01.02.2012 : Die Medien nutzen das Event, um auch andere Politiker in den Verdacht der Bestechlichkeit zu bringen.stern.de Partymanager lud auch SPD- und Grünen-Politiker ein vom 02.02.2012Süddeutsche.de Vorwürfe an rheinland-pfälzischen Ministerpräsidenten - Kurt Beck nahm Freiflug von Partykönig an vom 02.02.2012 Kurt Beck nimmt zu den Vorwüfen Stellung.Rheinland-Pfalz Landesregierung Stellungnahme - Zur Berichterstattung des STERN vom 02.02.2012 : Die CDU-Landtagsfraktion in Rheinland-Pfalz "wird diesbezüglich eine Kleine Anfrage an die Landesregierung richten."Landtag Rheinland-Pfalz Berichterstattung von Focus-online: Kurt Beck und der Partykönig Schmidt vom 02.02.12 "Deutschland jetzt!" - Party zum Wahlabend 2009 : Bei der Wahl zum 17. Deutschen Bundestag am 27. September 2009 lud beispielsweise Manfred Schmidts Firma aus Zug ab 21.00 Uhr ins Hugos in der 14. Etage des Intercontinental Hotels Berlin, Motto: "wahlabend2009".archive.org Deutschland jetzt! Der Wahlabend 2009 Mit dabei: Wulff, daneben aber auch Spitzenpolitiker anderer Parteien, darunter Peer Steinbrück (SPD) und Cem Özdemir (Grüne). : "Die entscheidende Party zum Wahlabend heißt "Deutschland jetzt!", Manfred Schmidt hat sie organisiert, das ist ein glatzköpfiger Mann mit der Brille eines Clowns, er gilt als Altmeister des deutschen Events und des "Connecting People", ihm ist Großes gelungen. Christian Wulff ist da, er sitzt zufrieden in einem Ensemble weißer Ledersofas, Hans-Dietrich Genscher geht um, an seiner Seite Friedrich Nowotny, Menschen aus der Zeit des "Berichts aus Bonn", aber auch Köpfe der "Berliner Republik" und ein Neffe von Ulla Schmidt namens Boris Radke, der sagt, seine Tante habe jetzt nicht nur keinen Dienstwagen, sondern auch keinen Job mehr, und dass er "morgen" aus der SPD austreten werde, weil jetzt "alles Richtung Linkspartei" gedreht werde."Der Spiegel 18 Millionen Sieger Printausgabe 55/2009 Zweite „Hessen-Salon“ der Aareal-Bank 2011 : "Bouffier und Staatskanzleichef Axel Wintermeyer (CDU) waren, wie die Staatskanzlei bestätigt, am 20. September 2011 Gast des zweiten „Hessen-Salon“ der Aareal-Bank. Dem Stern liegt nach eigenen Angaben ein Vertragsentwurf zwischen Schmidt und der Bank vor, demzufolge der Netzwerker die „Zuführung seiner Kontakte zu den Vertretern der Aareal Bank“ sicherstellen sollte. : Dafür bekam er laut Stern 50.000 Euro. Die Wiesbadener Immobilien-Bank habe „Anfrage und Akquise des hessischen Ministerpräsidenten“ übernommen. : Aareal bestätigt, Bouffier eingeladen zu haben. Die Manfred Schmidt Media GmbH sei als externer Dienstleister „im organisatorischen Bereich“ beteiligt gewesen."Frankfurter Rundschau Empfang der Aareal-Bank - Zur Akquise Bouffiers vom 09.02.2012 Geschäftlicher Background "Manfred Schmidt ist die bisher unumstrittene Nummer eins im deutschen Eventmanagement, ein Strippenzieher in den Salons der Elite. Egal ob Sport, Politik, Wirtschaft oder Kultur: Er kennt sie alle, alle kennen ihn. Mehr als 20.000 Kontakte soll er in seiner Datenbank haben. Wer die private Handynummer eines x-beliebigen A-Prominenten in Deutschland sucht - Manfred Schmidt hat sie. Der Mann ist eine Macht, aber nicht leicht zu fassen. Seine Firma Manfred Schmidt Media S.L. residierte einst in Köln, heute sitzt sie in Barcelona. Eine Zweigstelle soll er in der Schweiz eingerichtet haben. In Köln lässt er lediglich eine freie PR-Beraterin Anfragen beantworten. Die Telefonnummer seines "Organisation Office Germany" wiederum hat die Vorwahl der Stadt Ibbenbüren im Münsterland. Seine Tätigkeit beschrieb er einmal als "Sozialarbeit auf einem anderen Level". Der Mann hat nach dem Hauptschulabschluss als Sozialarbeiter, Journalist und Bandmanager gearbeitet. (...) Manfred Schmidt fährt auf keinem Parteiticket. Er hält Kontakte in alle Parteien. Zu seinen Gästen gehören SPD-Größen wie Peer Steinbrück oder der Grünen-Chef Cem Özdemir. Auch der Linke Gregor Gysi wurde schon auf seinen Feten gesichtet. Die enge Verbindung zu Genscher aber gilt als Nukleus seiner ausgezeichneten Kontakte in die FDP hinein."Süddeutsche.de FDP: Netzwerke - Die Geschäfte des Michael Mronz vom 17.03.2010 "Schmidts Partys kosteten oft mehrere hunderttausend Euro. Über seine Kontakte hat er sich ein Rabattsystem aufgebaut: Mit Air Berlin fliegt er gratis, VW überlässt ihm umsonst eine Limousine des Typs Phaeton. Laut "Spiegel" gilt dabei für Schmidt lediglich die Auflage: Er muss das Fahrzeug ab und zu gut sichtbar am Pariser Platz parken."Spiegel Online Wulffs Glitzerwelt - Sein Haus, sein Auto, seine Suite vom 09.02.2012 'Firma in der Schweiz' Manfred Schmidt führte ab 24. März 2005 zunächst seine Firma "Manfred Schmidt ccc GmbH", die er am 4. September 2008 in "Manfred Schmidt Media GmbH" umtaufte, im Kanton Zug, Chamerstraße 28, CH 6300 Zug. E-Mail: media@msccc.ch. Mitbeteiligt war zu Beginn ein Dr. Ulrich Heyll, Steuerberater aus Berlin (bis 15. September 2009 bei Dr. Heyll und Partner), der bei der Gründung offensichtlich behilflich war und der am 7. April 2005 wieder ausschied:worldbox.de Manfred Schmidt Media GmbH "Manfred Schmidt ccc GmbH, Sitz: Zug, CH-170.4.005.477-7 , Entwicklung neuer Kommunikationskonzepte, GmbH (SHAB Nr. 59 vom 24.03.2005, S. 17, Id. 2762126). Statutenänderung: 04.03.2005. Eingetragene Personen Geändert: Schmidt, Manfred Reinhold, Heimat: Bundesrepublik Deutschland, in Zug, Gesellschafter mit Einzelunterschrift, Geschäftsführer mit Einzelunterschrift, Stammanteil: CHF 20'000 Stammanteil: CHF 19'000. Gelöscht: Dr. Ulrich, Heimat: Bundesrepublik Deutschland, in Berlin (DE), Gesellschafter ohne Zeichnungsberechtigung, Stammanteil: CHF 1'000." Auf der Homepage dieser Firma, www.msccc.ch, beschreibt Schmidt seine Tätigkeit u. a. mit #Organisation und Umsetzung hochkarätiger VIP Networkingevents #Gästemanagement aus Wirtschaft, Politik. Medien, Sport , Kultur und Lifestyle #PR-Management #Exklusives Eventmanagement Interessant ist, dass seine dortige Firma ausschließlich im Ausland, also nicht in der Schweiz, tätig ist. Firmenzweck laut Handelsregister Handelsregister des Kantons Zug Internet-Auszug "Entwicklung neuer Kommunikationskonzepte und das umfassende Consulting bei Planung, Durchführung und Kontrolle von Kommunikation jedweder Art sowie Consulting in allen anderen einzelwirtschaftlich angrenzenden Bereichen; die Gesellschaft wird insoweit ausschliesslich auslandsbezogen geschäftstätig; 'kann andere ausländische Unternehmen gleicher oder ähnlicher Art übernehmen, sich an ihnen beteiligen und ihre Geschäfte führen". Der Firmensitz in Zug (CH) dürfte damit rein steuerliche Gründe haben. Zug ist für seine außerordentlich niedrigen Steuern bekannt.Stadt Zug Auch bei den Steuern an der Spitze 'Firma in Spanien thumb|Sagrada familia In Spanien führt(e) er seine Firma "Manfred Schmidt Media S.L." in der Rambla Catalunya 1, 08007 Barcelona, am oberen Ende des Placa Catalunya. Die Webseite www.manfredschmidtbarcelona.es ist abgestellt. Auf Archive Org ist zuletzt am 4. Oktober 2010 ersichtlich, dass er in Spanien mit demselben Text wie in der Schweiz (in deutscher Sprache) warb. Von dieser Firma (Organisation Office Germany) aus organisierte er bspw. den Nord-Süd-Dialog am 12. November 2009 im Terminal C Flughafen Hanover (ersichtlich im VIPmc™ - The Society Calendar™, event 147378). Verantwortlich in Spanien war Boris Radke'AEDT Foto vom 27.10.2010, ein Weggefährte von Schmidt. '''Radke ist ein Neffe von Ulla Schmidt'Der Spiegel 18 Millionen Sieger Druckausgabe 55/2009 vom 28.09.2009. Später wurde Radke kaufmännischer Geschäftsführer bei "The Europaen Magazine Publishing GmbH", dort aber aufgrund von Manipulationsvorwürfen 2010 entlassen.kress Manipulations-Vorwurf: The European feuert Geschäftsführer Radke vom 10.11.2010 Radke zu seiner Person: : "'''Boris, was hat dich dazu bewogen, bei The European einzusteigen? :: Die Herausforderung in einem Medien-StartUp dabei zu sein und auf der anderen Seite meine bisherigen Erfahrungen im Netzwerkbereich gewinnbringend einfließen zu lassen. Hier habe ich jahrelang mit den Menschen in Kontakt gestanden, deren Stimmen von Bedeutung sind und die sind jetzt meine Zielgruppe bei The European. (...) : Was hast Du vorher gemacht, wie ist Dein Hintergrund? :: Nach meiner kaufmännischen Ausbildung habe ich 2003 meine erste GmbH im Bereich Personaldienstleistungen mit einem Geschäftspartner in Aachen gegründet. Hier war meine Ausrichtung schon die Geschäftsführung in den Bereichen Vertrieb, Marketing und Business-Development. Anfang 2008 habe ich dann das Interims-Management der Manfred Schmidt Media S. L. in Barcelona übernommen. In diesen fast zwei Jahren war ich verantwortlich für die Umsetzung verschiedener Eventkonzepte für die oberste Liga der deutschen Entscheider und Multiplikatoren".Gründer Szene Text-Interview mit dem neuen The European Geschäftsführer: Boris Radke vom 09.02.2010 'Betriebsstätte in Deutschland' Die Residenz am Berliner Platz Residenz gehört(e) offensichtlich Schmidts spanischer Media S.L, darauf deuten zumindest die owner-id. der domain Residenz-Berlin.com hin (MS505585 owner-org: Manfred Schmidt Media S. L. owner-name: Manfred Schmidt owner-address: Rambla de Catalunya 1). thumb Für besondere Anlässe in gehobener Atmosphäre bot Schmidt seinen prominenten Gästen seine Location am Pariser Platz neben dem Brandenburger Tor an. "Schmidts "Residenz", ein luxuriöses Penthouse am Pariser Platz neben dem Brandenburger Tor gilt als exklusivster Ort für Promi-Treffs. Die Tiefgarage bietet eine "Paparazzi-sichere Zugangsschleuse", heißt es."RP Online Berlin - Wulffs Partymanager vom 27.12.2011 Hier der Link zu Schmidts exklusivem Veranstaltungsort ("220 qm Lifestyle") in Berlin, direkt am Pariser Platz, welchen er mit dem seiner Branche typischen Understatement "Die Residenz" getauft hat. Sie bildete den genius loci für so manche Sause, bei der "Elitenförderung" am Kamin und auf weißen Lederchouches betrieben wurde: "Die Residenz". Der Ort verfügt über eine "paparazzisichere Zugangsschleuse" und lobt sich der Diskretion. Manfred Schmidt bietet alle Dienstleistungen aus einer Hand", u. a. auch Hostessen zur Gästebetreuung. Auf der Website kann man bei Bedarf auch einen Grundriss inkl. Photos herunterladen. "Manfred Schmidt hatte am 30. Juni 2010 auch eine Siegesfeier für den CDU-Politiker ausgerichtet, zu der der an diesem Tag frisch gewählte Bundespräsident spät in der Nacht noch stieß. Nach einem Bericht des "Spiegel" war dort auch der Unternehmer und Wulff-Freund Egon Geerkens dabei, dessen Frau 2008 Wulffs neues Haus mit einem zinsgünstigen Privatkredit finanziert hatte. Die exklusive Feier fand offensichtlich in der so genannten "Residenz" statt - einer luxuriösen Party-Location von Schmidt am Pariser Platz in Berlin. Schmidts "Residenz" wirbt unter anderem mit der Anfahrtsmöglichkeit "über die Tiefgarage mit paparazzisicherer Zugangsschleuse".stern.de Affäre um Christian Wulff - Warum Olaf Glaeseker gehen musste vom 23.12.2011 "Das Verhältnis zwischen Bundespräsident Christian Wulff und Unternehmern wirft neue Fragen auf. Im Mittelpunkt steht jetzt jene Feier, die am Abend seiner Wahl zum Staatsoberhaupt in Berlin gegeben wurde. Der als "Party-König" bekannte Geschäftsmann Manfred Schmidt hatte die Veranstaltung am 30. Juni 2010 in seinem Penthouse am Pariser Platz organisiert. Wulff hatte sie am späten Abend für eine Dreiviertelstunde besucht. Die Gästeliste stammte nach Informationen der Süddeutschen Zeitung zum Teil aus Wulffs unmittelbarem Umfeld: Sein persönliches Büro in der niedersächsischen Staatskanzlei hatte auf Wunsch von Schmidt die Namen von etwa 80 Personen aus Politik, Kultur und Wirtschaft genannt, die zu der Feier geladen werden sollten. Nach Kenntnis der SZ wusste Wulff von dieser Liste." Süddeutsche.de Bundespräsident in Bedrängnis - Wulffs Staatskanzlei schrieb Gästeliste für Party vom 25.01.2012 Das Erfolgsrezept Sein Selbstverständnis: "Die, die sich mich leisten, die wissen, dass sie sich um diesen Abend keine Sorgen machen müssen. Wenn einer schlaflose Nächte hat, dann ich. Und die lasse ich mir gut bezahlen."Berliner Zeitung Manfred Schmidt organisiert die begehrtesten Empfänge für die Prominenz - Schlaflos in Köln, Berlin, London und Peking vom 26.09.2006 Alexandra von Rehlingen, selbst eine "Eventveranstalterin" in Berlin, umschreibt Schmidts Konzept treffend: "Er hat erkannt, wie wichtig es ist, jedem Gast was zu bieten. Heute kriegt ja jeder Entscheider irrsinnig viele Einladungen und muss schauen, wo es sich lohnt, hin zu gehen. Bei Manfred lohnt es sich immer." "Auf der Suche nach seinem Erfolgsrezept hört man immer wieder das Wort Netzwerker. Air-Berlin-Chef Rainer Hunold: "Manfred Schmidt ist der Netzwerker schlechthin. Immer verbindlich, immer bemüht." Polittalkerin Maybrit Illner: "Er ist nicht nur ein großer Organisator, sondern auch ein wahrer Moderator, ein Menschenverbinder." Berlinale-Chef Dieter Kosslick '''ist Schmidt dankbar: "Als ich nach Berlin kam, hat er mir sehr geholfen, indem er mich mit Leuten und Unternehmen bekannt gemacht hat." Fußballmanager Reiner Calmund''' reist gern extra an: "Wenn man bei ihm eingeladen ist, weiß man, dass man tolle Gäste treffen wird. Und für mich sehr wichtig: Es gibt immer erstklassiges Essen." Der Verleger und Grafiker Klaus Staeck beschreibt das Wirken Schmidts so: "In der zur Lobbykratie mutierten Staatsform ist das System Schmidt nur eine Facette. So wie die Armee der Lobbyisten von Fall zu Fall an der staatlichen Gesetzgebung mitwirkt, hat Schmidt nichts anderes getan, als Entscheider mit anderen Entscheidern in Kontakt zu bringen, ergänzt durch den branchenüblichen Spaß. Ihm ist nicht vorzuwerfen, dass der eine oder andere Politiker seinen schlingpflanzenartigen Verführungskünsten erlag, die Grenzen der Vorteilsannahme allzu weit auslegte und die politische in die Partyebene transferierte. Der Mann versteht eben sein Handwerk. Dass seine Firma im Schweizer Kanton Zug residiert, nehmen wir so achselzuckend hin, wie bei all den anderen TV-hofierten Sportlern, Moderatoren und Entertainern. Es reicht, dass der dumme Rest seine Steuern zahlt, damit der Staat seinen Verpflichtungen nachkommen kann."Klaus Staeck Unsere Staatsform? Eine Lobbykratie! Frankfurter Rundschau vom 15.02.2012 Schmidt und Michael Mronz Mronz, der Mann von Außenminister Guido Westerwelle (FDP), ist ebenfalls im "Veranstaltungsbusiness" tätig. Tennis-Marketing und das CHIO in Aachen, die Vermarktung der Leichtathletik WM in Berlin, aber auch WOK-WM und ähnliche Events aus dem Raab-Universum finden sich in seinem Portfolio. Die "SZ" deutet einen weiteren Interessenkonflikt zu seinen Marketing-Ambitionen an, wenn Mronz auf Dienstreisen Westerwelles dabei ist: "Auf der Lateinamerikareise besuchten Mronz und Westerwelle auch Brasilien. Das Pikante: In Brasilien stehen zwei sportliche Großereignisse von Weltrang auf der Agenda. Die Fußball-WM 2014 und Olympia 2016. Genau die Liga, in der Mronz gerne spielen möchte."Süddeutsche.de FDP: Netzwerke Die Geschäfte des Michael Mronz vom 17.03.2010 'Abgesagter Länderdialog Bayern/NRW 2010' Zusammen mit Schmidt plante Mronz einen regionalen Ableger des Nord-Süd-Dialogs, eine Partnerschaft zwischen NRW, damals von Rüttgers (CDU) regiert, und Bayern, damals Seehofer (CDU/CSU-regiert). "Beide hatten nach dem Vorbild des Nord-Süd-Dialoges einen "Länderdialog" zwischen Bayern und Nordrhein-Westfalen ins Leben rufen wollen. Die Party sollte am 9. März 2010 im Düsseldorfer Flughafen stattfinden. Schirmherren: die Ministerpräsidenten Horst Seehofer und Jürgen Rüttgers. (...) Alles war vorbereitet. Doch Jürgen Rüttgers, gebeutelt von diversen Sponsoring-Affären, ließ den Termin kurzfristig platzen. Wenige Wochen später wurde er abgewählt."Süddeutsche.de Korruptionsvorwurf gegen Wulffs Partyplaner Woran der zweite "Länderdialog" scheiterte vom 20.01.2012 "Westerwelles Mann Michael Mronz und Schmidt bestritten damals auf Anfrage der "SZ", dass der Länderdialog ein gemeinsames Unternehmens gewesen sei: Alleiniger Gastgeber und Veranstalter der Reihe 'Länderdialog' ist die Manfred Schmidt Media S.L.", ließ Schmidt schriftlich mitteilen. Michael Mronz erklärte über einen Sprecher seines Unternehmens, der MMP Veranstaltungs- und Vermarktungs GmbH mit Sitz in Köln: "Nein, MMP war nicht Gastgeber des 'Länderdialoges Bayern Nordrhein-Westfalen'." Die damalige Präsentationsmappe für potentielle Sponsoren, die der SZ vorliegt, legt Gegenteiliges nahe. Dort ist auf der Seite "Fakten" unter dem Stichwort "Gastgeber" zu lesen: "Manfred Schmidt Media S.L. und Michael Mronz Promotion." "Die bayerische SPD-Fraktion verlangt von der Staatsregierung Aufklärung über mögliche Kosten für den Steuerzahler im Zusammenhang mit einem geplanten "Länderdialog" zwischen Nordrhein-Westfalen und dem Freistaat."T-Online Debatte um abgesagte große Sause von 2010 vom 28.02.2012 "Er SPD-Fraktionschef Markus Rinderspacher will wissen, welche Kontakte zwischen der Staatsregierung und den Eventmanagern Schmidt und Mronz bestanden haben. Konkret fragt er auch, ob Mitglieder der Staatsregierung von Schmidt oder Mronz zu Urlauben, Feiern, Flügen oder Hotelaufenthalten eingeladen worden sind."BR.de Anfrage der SPD - Hatten Minister Kontakt zu Partylöwe Schmidt? vom 28.02.2012 'Vodafone Night in Berlin' "Branchenkenner vermuten, dass Mronz die Prominenz seines Gatten Guido Westerwelle nutzen will, um sich neben dem Sporteventmarketing ein neues Standbein zu erarbeiten. Und zwar an der Nahtstelle von Politik und Wirtschaft. Manfred Schmidt hat ihm da einige Türen geöffnet. Einige Jahre organisierten Mronz und Schmidt gemeinsam die jährliche Vodafone Night in der Berliner Edel-Unterkunft Hotel de Rome. Zuletzt, Anfang September 2011, zeichnete Mronz allein verantwortlich - Schmidt kam als Gast. Auch hier versammeln sich gerne illustre Gäste aus Politik, Wirtschaft, Sport und Showbusiness. Eiskunstläuferin Katarina Witt trifft auf Formel-1-Star Lewis Hamilton. Vizekanzler Philipp RöslerSüddeutsche.de Philipp Rösler auf Blödel-Comedian Oliver Pocher. Gerne gesehen sind Außenminister Westerwelle (der im September jedoch nicht erschien), Bundesminister Dirk Niebel, Bundestagspräsident Norbert Lammert und Berlins Regierender Bürgermeister Klaus Wowereit."Süddeutsche.de Korruptionsvorwurf gegen Wulffs Partyplaner - Woran der zweite "Länderdialog" scheiterte vom 20.01.2012 'FDP-Connection und Michael Mronz' Hier ein sehr interessanter Artikel von Thorsten Denkler bereits aus dem Jahr 2010 zur FDP-Connection und Mronz aus der "SZ".Süddeutsche.de FDP: Netzwerke - Die Geschäfte des Michael Mronz vom 17.03.2010 Bereits damals war man dieser Verbindung bzw. dieser dreisten Masche der Sponsorenakquise auf der Spur. Wowereits Gratisurlaub in Schmidts Ferienhaus Fotogalerie *Sabine Christiansen Deutscher Medienpreis 2006 *"Arcandor Media Get Together" 2008 in Hamburg Teilnehmer *"Deutschland jetzt!?" - Party zum Wahlabend 2009 Fotos *Friedbert Pflüger Foto *Cem Özdemir Foto *Egon Geerkens Foto *Hajo Schumacher Foto Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Hintergrund